Kuriose Zukunft
by Marylein
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Kuriose Begebenheiten'. Hermione und Draco leben zusammen, sie hat gerade ihr Studium beendet und Draco eine Feier für sie organisiert. DM/HG SS/SB


So, das ist eine Forsetzung zu 'Kuriose Begebenheiten', ebenfalls ein One-Shot. Diese Story kann aber auch unabhängig davon gelesen werden.  
Und ein großes Danke an meine Beta _Reb_.

* * *

Murrend wandte sie sich um, kuschelte sich noch mehr in den warmen Stoff der Bettdecke, das Kissen schon lange zwischen den langen Beinen eingeklemmt, die sie an den Körper gezogen hatte. Die braunen Locken fielen wirr um den Kopf herum und sahen doch aus, als sei jede einzelne Strähne genau so drapiert worden, um den Blick des Betrachters zu fesseln. Sonnenlicht verfing sich in ihren Haaren und ließ sie honigfarben glänzen. Leicht flatterten ihre Lider, doch sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Schien, als wolle sie noch nicht aufwachen. Stöhnend presste sie das ebenmäßige, schöne Gesicht in die Matratze. Eine sanfte Berührung an ihrem Hintern jedoch weckte sie vollends. Sie öffnete die tiefbraunen Augen, in dessen Iris hellgrüne Sprenkel tanzten. Ihr Blick wirkte verschlafen und glasig. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen wieder, nahm so die Möglichkeit weiter in ihnen zu versinken. Abermals murrte die Frau, streckte sich ausgiebig, nur um sich dann wieder zusammenzurollen.

„Mone.", flüsterte er nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sie reagierte nicht, doch er betrachtete sie weiter. Die weiße Bettwäsche umspielte ihre Nacktheit, spielte mit den reizvollen Rundungen ihrer Brüste, indem sie sie nicht völlig freigaben, sondern kurz, bei jedem Atemzug, ihre Brustwarzen andeuteten, wenn sie sich gegen den Stoff drückten. Ihr Körper war wunderbar. Zart, stark und weiblich. „Mone." Er sah die Gänsehaut, die sich ihren nackten Rücken hinunter ausbreitete. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, dass sie seine Stimme liebte. Er konnte das nicht beurteilen, doch mochte er die Wirkung, die er damit auf sie hatte. Ihre Stimme hatte dieselbe auf ihn. Er konnte ihr stundenlang zuhören, wenn sie redete, ihm von allem Möglichen erzählte. Doch singen konnte sie nicht. Oft genug hatte er sie unter der Dusche gehört. Dies lenkte seine Gedanken wieder in eine ganz andere Richtung. Federleicht ließ er seine Finger über ihre Wirbelsäule streichen, gelangte schließlich zu ihrem Hintern, wo er stoppte und den Weg zurückverfolgte. Sie zitterte kaum merklich, drückte sich seiner Berührung entgegen und flüchtete danach wieder davor. Sie war müde und wollte schlafen, das wusste er. Aber er wollte sie nicht schlafen lassen. „Aufwachen." Abermals erzitterte sie, drehte sich endlich um und sah ihn an mit diesem Blick, der ihn anscheinend töten sollte.

„Wie kann man nach _so einer_ Nacht nur schon um sieben Uhr wach und fröhlich sein?" Sie gähnte, lehnte den Kopf dann an seine Schulter am Rand des Bettes, neben dem er kniete.

„In dem man neben der Person aufwacht, die man liebt und diese nackt und einfach wunderbar ist." Er fühlte ihr Lächeln, ebenso ihren kleinen Kuss auf seiner noch feuchten Haut.

„Gibt es was zu essen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah diese unfassbar tolle Frau zu ihm hoch, ließ ihn glücklich lächeln über das Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Ja. Willst du dir was anziehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich auf und zog einfach das Bettlaken um ihren Körper.

„Was halten sie davon, Mister?" Sie war aufgestanden und präsentiere sich nun in ihrem provisorischen Kleid, das über den Boden fiel und ihre Füße verbarg, ihren Körper umspielte, ihn nie ganz preisgab. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Brüllend warf er sich auf sie und riss sie mit sich zu Boden, drehte sich allerdings, damit sie auf ihm landete. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Durch das Laken, das sich um ihre beiden Körper gewickelt hatte, konnte sie nicht aufstehen, doch das sollte sie auch nicht, seiner Meinung nach. Ihr Körper an seinem war einfach zu schön, zu… erregend. „Lass uns gehen, ich habe Hunger.", maulte sie, er befreite sie beide aus dem Stoff und fischte ein Shirt von der Kommode. Halbwegs angezogen musterte sie seinen nackten, noch vom Duschen feuchten Oberkörper bis hinunter zu der tief sitzenden Jeans, an der der oberste Knopf offen stand. Sie kam auf ihn zu und schloss die Hose gänzlich.

„Wann müssen wir los?" Er grinste, wusste er doch, wie sie war.

„In drei Stunden erst." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Und mindestens die Hälfte davon brauchst du, um zu entscheiden, was du anziehst." Er zog sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, in der ein gedeckter Tisch wartete, welcher für das nächste begeisterte Funkeln in ihren Augen verantwortlich war.

„Ich glaube, ich werde die Zeit vermissen:" Er schnaubte, schüttelte über sie den Kopf und sah sie wieder an.

„Ich nicht. Jeden verdammten Morgen bist du weg, wenn ich wach werde, oder stehst gerade auf. Ich habe so gehofft, es würde anders werden, wenn sie es alle wissen und wir endlich zusammen leben. Stattdessen muss ich drei Jahre warten, bis ich wieder morgens neben der schlafenden Schönen aufwachen und sie beobachten kann. Bis wir den Morgen im Bett verbringen können, zusammen." Sein Arm hatte sich wie von selbst um ihre Taille gelegt, sie nahe zu sich heran gezogen.

„Ich weiß, das habe ich auch vermisst. Ich meinte das Lernen, die anderen Studenten." Die sinnlichen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Keine Angst, ich werde mir einen Job suchen, bei dem ich ausschlafen kann. Genauso wie du meistens." Mit dem Familienunternehmen, das er nach dem Abschluss übernommen hatte, verdiente er genug, um für sie beide zu sorgen, doch sie wollte arbeiten und er wollte, dass sie ihre Träume verwirklichte.

-°-°-°-

Er hatte es gewusst. Sie stand vor den Spiegel, in einem sündhaft engen Kleid. Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte es sich an ihren Körper.

„Das ziehst du nicht an." Er küsste sanft ihren Nacken und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Kurz sah er in ihren Schrank, nahm schließlich einen tiefdunkelroten Rock und eine weiße Bluse heraus. „Zieh 'nen weißen BH drunter, okay?" Sie nickte.

Wenig später waren sie beide angezogen, lehnten aneinander vor der Haustür und sahen auf die ruhige, kaum bewohnte Straße hinunter. Damals, nach dem Hogwartsabschluss, hatten sie zusammen dieses Haus ausgesucht, ein paar Straßen weiter wohnten ihre Freunde.

„Lass uns apparieren, sie warten nicht ewig auf dich, nur weil du die beste Studentin bist." Er war stolz auf sie, schließlich war es _seine_ Frau, die alle Prüfungen mit Bravour gemeistert hatte, wie vorher schon. _Seine_ Frau, die mit den Blicken und Sprüchen klargekommen war, nachdem ihre Beziehung öffentlich geworden war. _Seine_ Frau, die ihre sturen Freunde davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie ihn akzeptieren mussten. _Seine_ Frau, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf ihre Freunde zuzugehen. „Ich liebe dich, Hermione.", murmelte er in ihr Haar, das sie auf seinen Wunsch offen gelassen hatte, nachdem sie eine Stunde lang im Bad verbracht hatte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie seinen einfing erinnerte ihn wieder an die Nacht, bevor er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." Sie küsste ihn und drückte dann ihren Körper an seinen. Gemeinsam apparierten sie zu ihrer Universität.

-°-°-°-

„Reg dich nicht so auf, sie sind nur befreundet.", raunte Blaise, als Draco mit ansehen musste, wie Black Hermione küsste. Auf den Mund, der ihm gehörte. „Sei lieber froh, dass Ron ihr keinen Heiratsantrag mehr machen kann." Das Wiesel hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Hermione niemals ihm gehören würde und sich anderweitig umgesehen. Schließlich hatte er eine Frau gefunden, die einfach perfekt zu ihm passte. Sie war freundlich, naiv, etwas pummelig, wegen der zwei Kinder, die sie schon ausgetragen hatte, und trotzdem schön. Das musste auch Draco zugeben. Allerdings würde niemand jemals an Hermione herankommen. Sie war mit Abstand die Beste. Sie war einfach perfekt. Endlich ließ Black sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, zu Severus. Sie waren zwar nicht offiziell zusammen, doch wusste mittlerweile jeder von den beiden. Hermione umarmte auch Potter und die ganze Weasley-Familie. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, besonders an Tagen wie diesen. Er wusste es. Und er wusste auch, dass sie es verdrängen wollte. Nun wurde sie auch vom letzten Weasley losgelassen und lächelte Draco an. Besitz ergreifend schloss er sie in die Arme.

„Sie wären stolz auf dich." Wehmütig blitzten ihre Augen.

„Danke." Sie lächelte, küsste ihn kurz.

„Lasst uns feiern.", schlug Blaise schließlich vor und sie apparierten alle nacheinander zu Dracos und Hermiones gemeinsamen Haus. Es sollte ein schöner Tag werden.

-°-°-°-

Draco fand Hermione in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, in der sie sich angeregt mit Black unterhielt. Beide linsten immer wieder, mehr oder weniger auffällig, zu Severus hinüber. Zu diesem gesellte sich Draco nun. Er würde sich damit anfreunden müssen, dass seine Frau so viele männliche Freunde hatte.

„Onkel Sev. Wie läuft es mit deinem Hund?"

„In etwa so wie mit deiner Katze, denke ich." Der Blonde schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Mone ist eine Löwin und Löwen sind keine gewöhnlichen Katzen, sondern wilde _Raub_katzen." Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf, während er seinen Geliebten an der Seite seiner ehemaligen Schülerin betrachtete.

„Mich interessiert euer Sexleben nicht." Lachend schlug Blaise dem Tränkemeister auf den Rücken.

„Nur, weil du nicht auf Titten stehst, sondern auf Schwänze." Der dunkle Mann knurrte und blickte Blaise finster an.

„Verpiss dich besser, Zabini, oder du bist deinen gleich los."

„Ganz ruhig, Jungs. Schließlich sind wir heute wegen Mone hier und der habe ich versprochen, dass wir uns benehmen.", versuchte Draco die beiden zu beruhigen, auch wenn er es amüsant fand.

„Könnt _ihr_ das denn?", fragte Harry neckisch, als er sich der kleinen Gruppe anschloss. „Damals in den Kerkern konntet ihr es nicht und ich glaube, Ron hat dir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass er den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel verbracht hat, wegen seiner _riesigen_ Beule am Kopf."

„Und ich habe es dir auch nicht verziehen, Draco. Schließlich lag der Junge bewusstlos in _meinem_ Kerker. Weißt du, was das für Gerüchte ausgelöst hat?" Severus grinste kaum merklich. Draco war froh, dass er lockerer wurde, mit der Zeit und kam nicht umhin, Black im Stillen danken zu müssen.

-------------------------------------

„Es wird besser.", bemerkte Hermione mit einem Blick auf Severus, der mit Draco, Blaise und Harry etwas weiter weg stand. Dracos Idee hier weiterzufeiern, war gut gewesen, denn alle amüsierten sich.

„Ja. Er macht sich." Bei soviel Liebe, wie sie aus Sirius' Augen praktisch zu Severus hinüber sprang, musste Hermione an Draco und sich denken. „Ist es nicht bemerkenswert, dass es nach so vielen Jahren noch so schön ist?"

„Ja, nur sind drei Jahre keine lange Zeit, du bist bloß jung."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber es sind vier. Vor seinem Antrag waren wir bereits ein Jahr lang _zusammen_."

„Erzähl noch mal, wie es passiert ist. Ich kann es nicht oft genug hören.", mischte sich Ginnys vertraute Stimme ein. Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte wissend, als auch Rebekka, Rons Frau sich zu ihnen gesellte. Ron legte die Kinder gerade in das große Gästebett, er hatte Rebekka versprochen, dass sie an diesem Abend Spaß haben sollte. Denise war ihm gefolgt, wahrscheinlich half sie ihm, sie liebte die Kinder und die Kinder liebten sie.

„Nun. Draco und ich trafen uns des Nachts auf einem dunklen Gang, er meinte einen seiner berühmten Sprüche über Ron ablassen zu müssen und ich wollte ihn schlagen."

„Aber er ist natürlich stärker und hält sie fest.", erklärte Sirius, lachend über Ginnys verzückten Gesichtsausdruck. „Dann haben sie es in einem alten Klassenraum getrieben."

„Sirius, wenn du das erzählst, klingt es nicht halb so romantisch. Hol dir ein Bier und geh zu deinem Stecher." Hermione schubste den Mann in Richtung der kleinen Gruppe.

„Wann werden sie es offiziell machen, was denkt ihr?", fragte Rebekka in die Runde.

„Ich denke, sie haben eingesehen, dass wir es wissen." Hermione deutete mit dem Kopf auf Severus und Sirius, deren Hände stillschweigend zueinander gefunden hatten. Auch Ron kam zu der Gruppe hinzu, sagte etwas und machte dazu ein Gesicht, als habe er gerade eine Zaubertrankprüfung hinter sich, was alle zum lachen brachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Zauber über das Gästezimmer gelegt, denn sonst würde er sich schrecklich über Dracos und Blaises lautes Lachen aufregen. Hermione freute sich für Ron. Rebekka war er nicht wochenlang hinterhergelaufen. Er hatte sich diesen einen romantischen Heiratsantrag gut überlegt und sie hatte weinend zugestimmt. Das hatte sie sich von Anfang an für ihn gewünscht. Die Kinder schliefen jetzt, doch trotzdem würde das Paar nicht mehr lange bleiben. Kinder machten müde. Draco und Hermione hatten schon oft darüber geredet. Sie wollten beide Kinder, doch erst in ein paar Jahren. Sie waren Anfang zwanzig, sie hatten noch Zeit. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, gingen die drei Frauen zu ihren Freunden. Sie waren alleine, denn die anderen Weasleys waren schon gegangen. Blaises Freundin, die er lediglich als Bekanntschaft titulierte, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre schlanken Arme um seine Mitte. Seine Hände fanden zu ihren, ließen Draco und Hermione einen wissenden Blick tauschten. Denise war weitaus mehr, als nur eine der vielen Bekanntschaften. Blaise liebte sie.

-°-°-°-

Draco hatte aufgeräumt und kam nun auf das Bett zu. Nackt, wie sie immer schliefen. Auch, wenn sie mal keinen Sex hatten.

„Wenn du an früher denkst, bist du dann froh so gehandelt zu haben?" Er setzte sich zu ihr, band ihre Locken zu einem Zopf zusammen, da er wusste, wie sie die vielen Haare im warmen Sommer hasste. Er verstand, was sie meinte, doch er wollte sie ärgern. Als sie sich zusammen hinlegten, ganz ohne Decke und ohne Stoff zwischen ihnen, antwortete er.

„Meinst du, dass ich dich im Schlafsaal angeschrieen und Weasley einen Wichser genannt habe? Ich denke Letzteres werde ich wohl nie bereuen." Sie lachte leise und er entschied sich ernst zu sein. „Ich glaube, es wäre anders verlaufen, wenn ich dir meine Gefühle zu Anfang gestanden hätte. Und es wäre anders gelaufen, wenn ich dann nicht direkt um deine Hand angehalten hätte."

„Wir sind so jung und schon verheiratet.", seufzte sie wehmütig.

„Dein Freund hat zwei Kinder, mach dir also um uns mal keine Sorgen, Mone." Er küsste, wie nebenbei, ihren Hals.

„Du hast übrigens toll gekocht heute." Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine, die Besitz ergreifend ihren Bauch streichelte.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich nicht an den Herd gelassen habe. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Leute mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten von hier weggehen." Sie kniff ihn in die Hand. „Tut mir Leid, aber es gibt nun mal Dinge, die auch du nicht kannst." Seine Lippen liebkosten wieder ihren Nacken.

„Kein Sex heute.", murrte sie, ließ ihn schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß. Will auch nicht." Sie lächelte, das wusste er, auch wenn sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Damals war ihm der Kragen geplatzt, da sie wieder bei ihm schlief, um vor dem Wiesel zu fliehen. Er wusste, was Weasley sie immer wieder fragte, doch sie hatte es ihm nicht sagen wollen. In einer Beziehung war es ihm wichtig, dem Partner gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Da war ihm klar geworden, dass sie ihm gegenüber dazu keine Verpflichtung hatte, weil sie keine richtige Beziehung führten. Immer hatten irgendwelche Mädchen ihn umworben, während der Rothaarige und einige andere Männer zu viel von Hermione wollten. Mehr, als er wollte, dass sie ihnen gab. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Weasley es für möglich hielt ihr einen Antrag zu machen, regte ihn auf. Sie gehörte ihm, ihm alleine. Auch jetzt noch war eifersüchtiger, als es gesund war, Hermione schien es kaum zu stören. Sie selbst war nicht eifersüchtig, was ihn anfangs gestört hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ihr etwas bedeutete. Mit der Zeit hatte er die Zeichen gesehen. Jeden Tag sah er in ihre Augen, erkannte die Liebe darin. „Ich liebe dich, Mrs. Malfoy.", grinste er in ihren Nacken, küsste wieder die nackte Haut, dessen Geschmack ihn süchtig machte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, legte ein Bein um seine und drückte ihren Körper an seinen. Wieder zupfte ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln. Liebevoll küsste er diese.

„Du gehörst mir." Sachte knabberte er an ihrem Hals, wurde mit diesem kleinen, keuchenden Laut belohnt, der sie so einzigartig machte. Er liebte es, sie dazu zu bringen.

„Oh, ja. Das tue ich." Jegliche Aktionen unterbindend drückte sie sich an seinen Körper, um keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, er jedoch fand mit der Zunge ihre Schulter, hörte wieder dieses Geräusch. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst. Kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen."

„Klingt mehr als verlockend." Seine Hand strich sanft ihren Rücken hinunter, wie am Morgen schon, fuhr über ihren Hintern, ihren Oberschenkel entlang, ließ sie schnurren. „Komm, meine Raubkatze, schlaf mit mir. Ich will dich spüren." Plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen, verwöhnten ihn, gaben sich ihm hin.

------------------------

„So, was nehme ich denn?", fragte Hermione, tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber gegen ihr Kinn.

„Am besten etwas, dass dir Spaß macht. Um Geld müssen wir uns nicht sorgen." Er nahm eines der Schreiben, überflog es und legte es auf den Stapel derer, die sie nicht nehmen wollten.

„Vielleicht in einem Zaubertranklabor forschen?"

„Dazu hast du unseren Keller und für den musst du nicht so früh aufstehen." Sie legte auch diesen Brief weg, lehnte sich weiter nach hinten an seine nackte Brust. Über ihre Schulter überflog Draco ein paar weitere Schreiben. Er hatte ihr die viele Anfragen ans Bett gebracht, genau wie das Frühstück. Sie würde es nachher, wenn er sie aus dem Bett ließ, wegräumen. So machten sie es immer. Er kochte, sie putzte. Nur Gestern hatte er ihr die Bürde abgenommen, zur Feier ihres großen Tages.

„Schon wieder ein Job als Fluchbrecher.", stöhnte Hermione genervt.

„Tja, mit drei Studienfächern nebeneinander in drei Jahren ist man schon beliebt bei den Leuten. Eigentlich schreibt man nämlich Bewerbungen, Mone." Sie lachte klar und hell.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber man darf so was hier doch genießen, oder?"

„Ja, du darfst das." Er nahm ein Blatt, las es kurz. „Was ist hiermit?" Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, summte nur fragend. „Professorin an deiner eigenen Uni." Sie lachte gespielt auf. Sie hatten es ausgeschlossen, da sie morgens zu früh weg wäre.

„Ich nehme das hier sehr ernst." Mit geschäftiger Miene wackelte sie mit ihrem Hintern um sich richtig hinzusetzten und nahm den nächsten Brief. „Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy, wir wollen, dass sie sich unserem scheinheiligen Verein anschließen, damit wir besser dastehen, schließlich sind sie berühmt und angesehen." Sie machte genervte Würgegeräusche. Sie hatte genug Schreiben bekommen, die überhaupt nichts mit ihren vielen Talenten zu tun hatten, sondern nur auf ihren Status in der Zauberwelt abzielten.

„Wir finden schon das Richtige für dich, Mone." Stöhnend strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war ihr lästig, das merkte er. „Wenn du dir brav die Briefe ansiehst, dann gibt es nachher auch ein Eis.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern und tatsächlich kicherte sie, während sie ihm ein Haargummi reichte. Schnell band er ihre Mähne zusammen, mehr schlecht als recht.

„Anwältin." Sie hielt ihm etwas hin, das er schnell überflog. „Nein, die Kanzlei kümmert sich meist um illegale Sachen." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe bei der Übernahme der Familiengeschäfte Unterlagen gefunden." Sie fischte einen Brief aus dem Stapel heraus.

„Und diese Kanzlei?" Prüfend glitten seine Augen über die Schrift, bis sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Die passen zu dir. Du hast sogar Chancen ganz hoch zu kommen, wenn du dich beweist. Die Gründerin ist auch eine Frau, die sich dagegen durchsetzen will, dass Männer die Zauberwelt regieren." Sie blickte verwundert in seine Augen.

„Klingt doch gut." Er nickte, legte den Brief neben die anderen auf einen neuen Stapel. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Traumberuf doch noch finden, an seiner Seite. Und endlich würden sie gemeinsam ausschlafen können, Sex war doch immer noch der beste Frühsport.

„Küss mich, Schöne.", flüsterte er, biss in ihren empfindlichen Nacken. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach.

* * *

Ich glaube, das war's jetzt aber. Ich freue mich über Reviews :)


End file.
